wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Silvermoon City
: For the realms of the same name, see US Server Silvermoon or European Server Silvermoon in Silvermoon.]] Silvermoon City is the capital of the blood elves, located in the northeastern part of the Eversong Woods within the kingdom of Quel'Thalas. The breathtaking capital city of the blood elves may rival the dwarven capital of Ironforge in the world's oldest, still standing, capital. Recently rebuilt from the devastating blow dealt by the evil prince Arthas, the city houses the largest population of blood elves left on Azeroth. Silvermoon today is only the east half of the original city; the west half was destroyed by the Scourge during the Third War. The Dead Scar (the path taken by Arthas Menethil and his undead on the quest to resurrect Kel'Thuzad, which carves through all of Eversong Woods) separates the rebuilt Silvermoon from the ruins of the western half. However it is still bigger than current Horde cities. History [[image:High_Elf_Establishment1.jpg|thumb|left|300px|Silvermoon in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos.]] The city of Silvermoon was founded by the high elves after their arrival in Lordaeron thousands of years before. The city was constructed out of white stone and living plants in the style of the ancient Kaldorei Empire. The city contained the famous Academies of Silvermoon as a centre for the learning of Arcane Magic and Sunstrider Spire, a majestic palace home to the Royal family of the high elves. The Convocation of Silvermoon (also known as "The Silvermoon Council"), the ruling body of the high elves was also based here. Across a stretch of ocean to the north is the island that contains the Sunwell. Although Silvermoon itself was left relatively unscathed from the second war, in the third war the Death Knight Arthas led the Scourge into the city, attacking it on his quest to reach the Sunwell. The High Elven King was slain and the majority of the population killed. Scourge forces held the city for a time but abandoned it after the depleting of its resources. Though the city was attacked by the Scourge, it is not as destroyed as one might think. Though many of its plants are dead, and the occasional dead body is sprawled across the cobblestone, the city was immune to the fire and destruction. Silvermoon now resembles a ghost town, intact, but eerily abandoned. Nevertheless, treasure hunters often frequent Silvermoon to try and find some of the valuable artefacts that the elves left behind before they deserted the city, but the ghosts of Silvermoon's past inhabitants prevents anyone from taking anything. In World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Silvermoon will be the capital of the blood elves. It seems that during the time in between Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne and World of Warcraft, Silvermoon was retaken by the blood elves and restored to much of its former glory. How it was done, or what happened to the ghosts of the high elves that haunted the ancient halls, is not yet known. A great deal of demonic energy has been used. Chained soul crystals, full to the brim with trapped demons, now dot the city and power up all the various magical contrivance, including many floating spires and castles. Since the blood elves are cut off from the rest of civilization, the Undercity (headed by a former High Elf) created a two-way permanent portal to Silvermoon, allowing quick access to the rest of the world. source Areas thumb|307px|Map of Silvermoon The inhabited half of the city is arranged into separate but linked areas that each carry a unique feel. * The Shepherd's Gate (main gate) * Walk of Elders (area just beyond main gate) * The Bazaar (large trade area northwest of Walk of Elders) ** The Sanctum (slave labor) * The Royal Exchange (second large trade area northeast of Walk of Elders) * Murder Row (seedy area north of Walk of Elders) ** The Sanctum (Warlock guild) * Farstriders' Square (military district north of the Royal Exchange) * Court of the Sun (royal district beyond Murder Row and the Royal Exchange) ** Sunfury Spire (the royal palace) *** Inner Sanctum (Undercity teleport beyond the throne room) Notable characters Lor'themar Theron is the Regent of Quel'Thalas and leader of the blood elves on Azeroth in prince Kael'thas' absence. Halduron Brightwing is Silvermoon's new Ranger-General, and is the blood elves' military commander on Azeroth. Grand Magister Rommath is the leader of all blood elf magi on Azeroth, and is a fiercely loyal servant to Kael'thas. M'uru is the Naaru that the blood elves captured and is the source of the blood knight's power in the Light. He can be found beneath the Paladin trainers area, where he is watched over by Magister Astalor Bloodsworn, who is behind the idea, and Lady Liadrin, who volunteered to be the first ever blood knight. For a complete list of characters, see list of Silvermoon NPCs. Points of interest The following points of interest are to be found in Silvermoon City: * Two banks * Two auction houses * Two inns * 11 mailboxes * The flight master is outside the city. * An Orb of Translocation (found in the Inner Sanctum, Sunfury Spire), allowing instant teleportation to the Undercity. Transportation Currently, the only flight path connected to Silvermoon is the one between Tranquillien in Ghostlands and the capital itself. Notes, tips, and additional info * Sorim Lightsong is the quest giver for the repeatable runecloth quest that must be completed by non-blood elf Horde players in order to obtain the possibilty of riding hawkstriders, the mount of the blood elf race. *In the early beta, as a tribute to the first blood elf to hit level 67, Bachi, Blizzard named one of the Paladin trainers in Silvermoon City after the player. Gallery Image:WalkofElders1.jpg|Walk of Elders, Silvermoon City. Image:WalkofElders3.jpg|Walk of Elders is the causeway one enters immediately after passing the gate of Silvermoon. Image:WalkofElders2.jpg|The guild master and tabard vendor are to be found at the Walk of Elders. Image:SunfuryCourt2.jpg|Sunfury Spire seen through the fountain at the court. Image:SunfuryCourt1.jpg|The Court of the Sun is the area just outside Sunfury Spire. Image:SunfuryInnerSanctum.jpg|The Inner Sanctum incorporates the device teleporting one to Undercity. Sunfury Spire of Silvermoon is the location of the city's leaders: Lor'themar Theron, Grand Magister Rommath and Halduron Brightwing. Image:TheRoyalExchange1.jpg|The Royal Exchange Auction House, one of the auction houses located in the capital city of the blood elves. Image:TheRoyalExchange2.jpg|The Exchange incorporates an auction house as well as the jewelcrafting trainer. Image:TheBazaar2.jpg|The northern section of the Bazaar is the location of the tailoring trainer, the fireworks and one of the three armor vendors. Image:TheBazaar1.jpg|The Bazaar - armor, weapons and reagent vendors are found here as well as the second inn. Image:FarstridersSquare1.jpg|Farstriders' Square hosts crafting trainers in the blacksmithing, mining and engineering areas of professions... Image:FarstridersSquare2.jpg|...as well as bow and gun vendors, Paladin and Hunter trainers along with the battlemasters of the city. Image:BankofSilvermoon.jpg|The Bank of Silvermoon, the Bazaar, - one of the two banks of the city. Image:WayfarersRestSMInn.jpg|Wayfarer's Rest, second inn of Silvermoon, situated at the Bazaar. Image:TheSanctum.jpg|The Sanctum, downstairs in an alcove of Murder Row, Warlock and demon trainers. Image:MurderRow3.jpg|The Rogues' section of Murder Row. Image:MurderRow1.jpg|Murder Row, Silvermoon's equivalent to the Drag of Orgrimmar. Pre-expansion reputation With patch 2.0.1, Horde players can reach Friendly status with Silvermoon by completing several new quests which award 250+ rep with the faction regardless if you've reached level 60; the quests are given by blood elf NPCs located in these respective towns and settlements: *Brackenwall Village (250 rep) *Kargath (250 rep) *The Bulwark (2 quests, 600 rep) *Grom'gol Base Camp (2 quests, 500 rep) *Freewind Post (2 quests, 500 rep) *Stonard (250 rep) Until the expansion the only way a player could reach Honored status with Silvermoon would be to complete quests that already exist within the game that give Horde rep, which increases your standing with all Horde factions, or "synergy" reputation (any rep gain with a Horde faction will result in a portion of that rep gain for all other Horde factions; this applies to Steamwheedle factions as well). For those hoping to achieve this, the best option would be returning to low-level regions completing quests one may have missed or omitted. Reputation can also be gained with Silvermoon City by doing Repeatable Reputation Quests in Alterac Valley. As of right now there are no known rewards/quests at exalted pre-expansion. Category:Zone:Eversong Woods Category:City:Silvermoon Category:Cities Category:Blood Elf territories Category:Burning Crusade Category:Articles with galleries